


F#%^ those ducks

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nintendo - Freeform, classic games, duck hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Nintendo's 1984 classic Duck hunt. Enough said





	F#%^ those ducks

“God fucking damn it,” You yell at the TV. You were frustrated. This game was getting ridiculous.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he walked into the room. Your constant yelling had made him curious on what the hell you were doing in here.

“These ducks. I hate these fucking ducks! That damn dog is annoying too!”

Dean gave you a puzzled look then turned his head to the old analog TV. There was a dog on the screen giggling away and the phrase “Game over” was in the middle of the screen. Dean couldn’t help but break out in laughter.

:”I’d like to see you hit almost a million points but I don’t think you have the balls to take me on.”

Dean gave you a glare then walked over to you. He took the plastic gun you were handing him then sat down next to you. He was going to beat your high score. Even if it took him all fucking night.


End file.
